


Drabble and Oneshot collection

by NEVERTRUE



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEVERTRUE/pseuds/NEVERTRUE
Summary: A black hole for all the drabbles I'm writing when I'm supposed to do school work or sleep... prompt me with something if you want something!I can write mostly bts, seventeen and block b xppFor other fandoms, ask me if I know it and if I know I'll write what you want!Prompt me!!Love you!





	1. Taegi

They had been dating for few months already, both in their first relationship, scared of how to make it work, how to not to ruin the beautiful friendship they had had before they started dating, both of them thinking that this had to be perfect.

They both knew it wasn't, it wasn't even near perfect, but it was perfect for them, it was hugs when they met each other, cuddles when it was late in the night and both we're about to fall asleep, it was holding hands when they we're walking out. It was their perfect.

They hadn't kissed yet, they had been too afraid to, they had been wanting for it to be perfect, they had been trying to talk about it, but haven't been able to, because both of them were too awkward to. 

Right now they were in their room, cuddling and talking quietly;

"I'm afraid they'll find out soon we're more than best friends"  
Tae whispered, close to tears. "Oh, darling, I-I-I'm kind of thinking, like, that, maybe? just like maybe, th-they should know? Like just our bandmates, not, like, anyone else.. you know, they are, like, gonna guess soon? You know, we're, not, like, hiding this really well?" Yoongi started rambling on, and found it hard to stop after he'd started. "Ah, I kinda thought that too, but like I don't really want to tell them, like say it out loud or something... and like, maybe we could just ease them into knowing by like, being more open in front of them? You know? I'm kinda afraid what they'll think? Like if they say it's wrong or something?" Tae spoke, whispering quietly, tears flowing down his face at the same time.

And that was the moment

Yoongi just grabbed Taes face and swiped the tears off, getting closer to Taehyung, getting his lips nearer to the others, staring at the others eyes then letting his lips to land on the others own pair.

And then they were kissing, their lips were moving against each others, their eyes were closed, Taes hands were getting to Yoongis hair and Yoongis hands were slipping on Taes waist. 

They were kissing. And right then Jimin decided to walk in, but so quietly, that the kissing boys didn't even notice. Right after that Jimin walked out to get the others, to show them the cuteness that was the Daegu line kissing. 

Soon they were all watching the boys, who were kissing, still just cutely moving their lips against each others. And that's how it went before Namjoon opened his throat and the boys all but flew apart, noticing everyone watching and turning red in front of them.

"You're so cute" Jimin squeaked jumping up and down with Junkook and Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... a drabble? Short one which is ending weirdly, because it continued itself for a while and then I was just like, I need to end it, and was unable to do so? Thank you for reading, love you
> 
> ~ Taru


	2. Taegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** okay, so just saying that this has just Tae and Yoongi and they're both trans **

Yoongi was insecure, really insecure and there was a reason for it. That reason was that he was a boy. He was a boy who had boobs and vagina. And he was too afraid to tell anyone that he was a boy. Simply no one knew. Not even his friends or parents.

Then there was a change, there was a new student in their class, a tall dark-skinned boy who had the weirdest box-shaped smile ever, and that boys first words to Yoongi were "Which pronouns you prefer?" And Yoongi, he answered quietly and awkwardly "male" a small smile on his face. And then to his surprise the boy hugged him, saying "okay" 

And that's where their friendship began. 

Yoongi, who then still had a long bobbed hairstyle and wore girls school uniform, and still was called 'Yoona' was for the first time in his life understood. Fastly he learned that the boy, Taehyung, had also been born as a girl, and for that reason been so happy to meet Yoongi.

He helped Yoongi cut his hair short, he helped Yoongi woth shopping for more boyish clothes and a binder. He was there with Yoongi when Yoongi told his parents that he was a boy and not a girl, which, luckily his parents took well. He helped Yoongi gain more confidence and when Yoongi told his friends, who all thought of him as a freak, he hugged Yoongi and told him that he was perfect, that he was 'the most handsome person I've ever seen'

And it wasn't that long after that when Yoongi, one night laying on his bed, realised that he was crushing on Taehyung. And that realization made Yoongis world spin, he thought of all the times Tae had been so close to him, all the times they had hugged, all the times Tae had complemented him, and he realized that there was no way he could hide this realization from Tae.

So he told him. He decided that he should just speak his mind out and let Tae know. And what Tae did when Yoongi said, blushingly, "I like you. A lot. Like really lot" was kissing Yoongis pretty lips and letting Yoongi know that "I like you a lot too" and then hugging him, for way too long to it to be comfortable for him to be crouching on Yoongis level and so he lifted Yoongi up, continuing the hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell I just wrote.... well... no can do...
> 
> With Love, Taru       


	3. Taegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... I can't really warn you without telling what happens, so just be ready for kind of a sad drabble?

Tae was waiting, that was what he had been doing for the past few hours, Yoongi should be home already, he had never been this late and especially on their anniversary. It had been five years since they got married, ten since they started dating and this anniversary felt big, ten years of being together was a lot for both of them. Tae had been only fifteen when they started dating and he remembered the feeling of hiding from everyone's eyes and kissing and hugging behind closed doors, how when they had come out to both of their parents' they had been looked at disgusted and they had been left just the two of them.

But now, Yoongi was so late and Taehyung was so worried that he decided to call Yoongi, see if there was a reason to him being late. The phone rang and rang and rang and lastly there was someone answering, Taehyung couldn't first recognise the voice that belonged to Yoongi, because it was so small and didn't sound at all like his strong husband. 

"I'm sorry I'm running late, but I'm a bit sick and I went to the pharmacy on my way out of work, I'm just outside our apartment" Yoongi said to Tae, knowing even without looking that it was him. "Oh, okay, I'll open the door for you, come in soon, you sound very sick" Tae answered feeling a lot easier already, maybe a bit too soon, because Yoongis next sentence 'I'm just crossing the road and i---'  
Was cut off and then Taehyung just heard a loud sound of metal hitting glass and the line went dead.

Outside of the phone call Taehyung had heard a loud scream and now he was running to the window just to see there a motorcycle on its side, one lump partly on top of it and one lump in front of it. And that sight got Taehying running out, without any shoes or a jacket he just ran to see if it was Yoongi, if one of those lumps were his precious husband, oh how badly he wanted it to not to be so. But sadly that was really the thing. There was Yoongi and some unknown person, both laying on the asphalt not moving and that made Tae work, he dialed 911 and stayed on the line, explaining the situation and then waiting for the ambulances to arrive.

They got to the hospital, Tae inside the same ambulance as Yoongi, and knowing that Yoongi was still alive, just unconscious made Taehyung feel a lot better, maybe everything would turn out fine.

And that wasn't it, after three more nths of both, the driver of the motorcycle and Yoongi being in coma, the driver died, Taehyung felt terrible for a man he didn't know, and was so afraid that maybe Yoongi might die too, he hoped woth everything he had that that wasn't going to happen. 

And it was exactly a year after the accident when Yoongi finally woke up, very confused of what had happened and what was there, he couldn't first recognise anything, but that was just before Taehyung rushed there from work, that moment Yoongi almost yelled "Tae" starting to cry and Taehyung just ran to hug his weak body, being unable to hols his own tears.

They, after all, had a happy anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, I started writing this thinking that Yoongi will die, but luckily he didn't... hope you enjoy!
> 
> With Love, Taru           


	4. Taegi

Why is Yoongi so afraid of telling anyone? Why can't he just speak his mind out, he's just afraid that everyone will hate him if he tells them. So he hasn't told anyone.

He can admit it to himself, he is gay and he is crushing on his best friends little brother. And no one knows. And Yoongi is happy about it, or so he says, because no one knows what's reality.

But the thing why he kind of wants to tell his friends is because he kind of thinks that Tae might like guys too. He just kind of knows it. And if Tae likes guys, there's the small opportunity that Tae might like him, but like that's unlikely, like someone like Jungkook would be more of his type, Yoongi is too grumpy and quiet and anti-social.

And now Yoongi is choking on air. Today at school lunch Taehyung said that he has something to say to everyone, and told everyone that he is gay. So Tae really is gay? Yoongi was right? He really is choking on air. And Taehyung is noticing quietly mouthing 'do it too' to him, and that makes Yoongi choke again.

How does Tae know? Now Yoongi is worried. How did he know? Should he do like Tae told him to? He is almost hyperventilating. "I am too" he just barely whispers, totally out of breath and that makes everyone's stares turn to him and  they're not anymore staring at Taehyung, but Yoongi. Yoongi. And Yoongi is ready to cry. They're staring at him. They know.

"Could you go away, please" Namjoon, Taes big brother says. "Me or Yoongi or both?" Tae asks, big eyed and looking a bit afraid. "Both" Namjoon continues, whispering himself, looking like he would cry too. Is he that afraid of them? Or is he afraid what others think? Hopefully the next, Yoongi thinks, already crying, but just now realizing it. 

He really is sobbing there sitting next to the table staring at Tae who is signing for Yoongi to get up and leave, but Yoongi can't, his legs aren't working and then Tae is there, helping him up and dragging him out of the room. "I-i-i'm so-so-so-sorry" Yoongi sobs while hugging Tae tightly into him. "Hey, what are you sorry about, there's nothing to be sorry for" Tae says rubbing Yoongi's back comfortingly. "They threw us out" Yoongi whispers in Taehyungs chest. "It isn't your fault, it's their fault, they're stupid. Now shush and let's go sit down" Tae continues and goes dragging Yoongi to sit on the stairs to the second floor, pulling Yoongi to his lap and hugging him into himself.

Yoongi is surprised, Tae isn't mad at him? How Tae isn't mad at him? He just possibly ruined Taes friendships and everything. "Hey don't cry beautiful" Tae whispered in his ear, shocking Yoongi to stop crying and just stare at Taehyung. More precisely at Taehyungs lips, because they are beautiful. Beautiful. And then he notices that he is kissing Taehyung, whose turn it is now to be shocked. But he kisses back, and now they are kissing each other and it feels good. Great even. Amazing. Wonderful. Miraculous. What ever adjective you can think of using. And they are kissing for a long time before Namjoon appears coughing awkwardly. That makes them pull apart and stare at Namjoon who is clearly ready to say something. "We had a talk about this, and they think that you shouldn't be with us, they are afraid how others will think, but I'm fully supporting you guys, you are cute together" He says, winking his eye and doing awkward moves with his hands. After that he just like disappears fastly, going back to others.

"Wow, they don't want us back" Tae says shocked by the fact. "I wouldn't have believed so" Tae continues "I thought that you all would act like that if I came out" Yoongi whispers, hoping that Tae will not hear him. "You shouldn't have" Taehyung answers, clearly hearing what Yoongi said, and then awkwardly looking into Yoongi's eyes. "Why did you kiss me?" He questions and Yoongi starts blushing furiously, thinking that should he run away. Yeah he probably should run away. He's trying to get up but Taehyung is fast to put his hands securely around Yoongis torso, making it impossible for Yoongi to run. Well shit. "I kind of like, like you?" Yoongi says, making it sound like a question then turning his face away from Tae. But Tae isn't taking that, he pulls Yoongis face back facing his with his fingers and pulls him closer "I like you too" he whispers against Yoongis lips and then they're kissing again.

Yoongi can't think anything. He is officially happy. Officially not able to think. Not able to do anything, but move his lips and tongue together with Tae's. And it feels amazing.

This couldn't have turned out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, I don't really remember what I've written because it's already pretty old... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Taru


	5. Taegi

What is this feeling?

Why does he feel like this around the older?

Why is he always giddy and can't stay in one place when he is close?

Why does he make him feel stupid?

But at the same time he feels like he is in hell.

He feels hot, sweaty around the other.

He asks Jimin if Jimin knows what that feeling means 

And Jimin says that he is in love.

In love?

Taehyung in love?

He asks is it wrong if it is a guy

And Jimin says that not to him, but simeoneight think badly

And Taehyung is freaking

He is in love

With Yoongi?

Him?

He, Taehyung, in love with Yoongi?

What if Yoongi knows it?

What if Yoongi has noticed hiw he acts?

Now Tae is afraid

He thinks and think and thinks

He ponders if he should tell someone else

But then he asks Namjoon

"Can I be in love with Yoongi"

And Namjoon says yes

"I'm afraid

What if Yoongi knows?

What if Yoongi doesn't like me back?

What if?"

And Yoongi heard it all

And so Yoongi knows

And he likes Taehyung back

And he rhinks that he should tell Taehyung

And so he does

He goes to kiss Taehyung when they're just the two of them in the dorms.

And Taehyung is blushing, madly.

And Yoongi is laughing at him

And then they kiss more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** this is a weird try out for a different writing style, which most likely is never going to happen again, it doesn't work for me... I would love a read OuO
> 
> With Love, Taru        **


	6. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided soonhoon fic, where Soonyoung is madly in love with Jihoon, but Jihoon really doesn't feel the same.
> 
> Contains a tiny bit of seokhoon fluff ouo
> 
> WARNINGS: Kidnapping, choking, calling names, raping, beating up etcetera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I hope you read the warnings at the chapter summary before entering this, because there's some serious shit happening here... this fic is my first (published) Soonhoin fic, and kind of un-soonhoon at it... (please don't) have fun reading this!

Soonyoung had noticed that he was, in fact, in madly love with his tiny dongsaeng. And he also had noticed that that said dongsaeng did not like him back, which made him so angry. You see, Jihoon was clearly crushing on Seokmin, and Soonyoung was also pretty sure that Seokmin liked Jihoon back, and he really could not take it. Or that was what they looked like when they were with each other, and that made Soonyoung mad. Really mad.

And that was true, even more than so, because Seokmin and Jihoon were dating, it though was a secret from everyone else and they tried to be discreet about everything couple-y they might do if they didn't think of it. But once, just once they had made it slip, and their leader now knew about the realtionship, luckily Seungcheol was kind enough to promise that he would not say a word to anyone and he would help them keep everything a secret.

But Soonyoung was mad, he wanted Jihoon to himself, he wanted to hug Jihoon and kiss Jihoon and tell Jihoon how beautiful he was. He wanted to compliment Jihoon's work and be the first to hear it, all the time. He was madly in love. Madly. He was pretty sure he was really becoming mad because of his love for his friend. He wanted to have Jihoon to himself all the time. And that thought made him scared. How had he become this infatuated with Jihoon. His sweet Jihoon.

Jihoon also knew that Soonyoung liked him. He had noticed the long stares and awkward encounters. And he had tried to make Soonyoung notice that those feelings really were one sided, and it made Jihoon uncomfortable. But still Soonyoung would come too close and try to talk to Jihoon all the time. Follow him around and try to 'help' him with things. He had even caught Soonyoung staring at himself while he was trying to sleep, and Soonyoung didn't even sleep in the same room as him!

It was underestimating to say that Jihoon was afraid. What if Soonyoung would some day get to know about Jihoon's and Seokmin's relationship. The hell would rise. Soonyoung would probably kill someone if he got to know Jihoon wasn't free for him. Yikes. Jihoon was also afraid that Soonyoung would try to do something, for example kidnap him, or try to, you know, rape him? What if Soonyoung really was mad enough to do something like that.

Life continued on just as it had always been, Soonyoung stalking Jihoon and Jihoon trying to shoo him away. There hadn't really been time for Jihoon and Seokmin to be together, before after three long weeks the leader was able to get everyine else out of the house, or so they thought.

They were laying on Jihoon's bed, talking about small things and stealing small kisses from each other before one of those kisses turned into make out session. It was hot, Jihoon was feeling love with every fibre of his being before he felt being pulled away from Seokmin by his neck. "What the hell are you doing!" Soonyoung shouted, looking really, really mad, almost like there should be smoke rising from his ears. Jihoon was so afraid that this would happen and now it happened. Soonyoung had found out. Yikes.

Seokmin was just able to stare at Soonyoung, he was too afraid to move as Soonyoung pulled Jihoon out of the room by his neck. It was nearing ten minutes from their leave when Seokmin was able to get up and run after them, but he was late for that, they had already disappeared from the dorm. Where the hell could they be? Seokmin decided to call Seungcheol and explain what had happened, just if he would know something about Soonyoung that Seokmin didn't. And he luckily did. He started telling one weird and scary conversation he and Soonyoung had had a while ago.

"I really sometimes want to kill him to be able to have him for me and only me, then no one else would be able to touch him"  
"But you couldn't either"  
"Oh, I could. I could bring him to my hide and have him there, love him there all I would want and no one would know. Maybe I would not kill him, just keep him there chained and make him love me. Give him all my love and take all of his to me"  
"You know, that is really a wrong thing to do. It would hurt him, and he wouldn't be happy, not at all. He would probably hate you. And who are we even talking about"

And that conversation, remembering it, made Seungcheol worried, really worried. What if he had been talking about Jihoon. What if he does that to Jihoon now? That would be horrible. They need to find those two and FAST! 

And of course, because he had told that everything to Seokmin, he was also really worried, even crying down the line. Fuck. Jihoon was kidnapped.

"Soon you'll love me like I love you" was the first thing Jihoon heard. He wasn't first sure of who was talking to him, where the fuck he was, or why was he tied up to this bed. Then he recognised Soonyoungs voice and remembered Soonyoung choking him till he blacked out in front of their dorm building. Where he was now, that was something he didn't know, but he was pretty sure he was there because Soonyoung was mad and wanted Jihoon to himself. Jihoon was still afraid. Really afraid. He was afraid that Soonyoung would do something he would regret later, because something like that would make Jihoon, well, not fine.

"Don't you like it here, it's so beautiful, you're so beautiful. We can love each other here, in peace, without others disturbing us at all. We can even have romantic dates here, there's so many beautiful rooms here. Won't it be amazing?" Soonyoung spoke, while walking to sit next to Jihoon, who was tied up laying in the bed, starting to kiss Jihoon's skin, his face, his torso, then his eyebrows, eyelids, nose, ears and then lastly his mouth. Jihoon was unresponsive. He didn't do anything, he was too afraid to. What if he did something wrong and Soonyoung would do something bad to him? Like kill him or something?

"Or would you like to go further" Soonyoung whispers in Jihoon's ear one time when kissing it. That makes Jihoon's blood cold. Is he really, really going to rape him?  He had thought it was just in his brain, that Soonyoung couldn't do anything like that, but right now Soonyoung is starting to undress him. Undress him. Fuck.

Soon Jihoon is completely naked on the bed and Soonyoung is just closing those handcuffs back to Jihoon's wrists. And Jihoon just can't move, he is so afraid. What the hell is Soonyoung thinking? Soonyoung is right now undressing himself, making Jihoon notice he is half hard already, but how is a mystery to him. Can someone get turned on with having other person tied up to bed unwilling?

"What the fuck you think you doing?" Jihoon manages to choke out, but soon he realises that that was a mistake. Yikes. Now Soonyoung is stroking himself, staring at Jihoon eyes full of anger. "You want me. You really do want me, at least after this. You must want me!" He shouts the last part of the sentence, making Jihoon shiver just because of the fear. He really is going to rape him. Oh no.

Soonyoung gets on top of Jihoon, now kissing him, trying to push his tongue into Jihoon's unwilling mouth. Jihoon can feel how hard Soonyoung is on his hip, his own cock flaccid, of course, who could get turned on in this kind of situation? Then Soonyoungs kisses start a trail lower, kissing Jihoon's neck, then chest, nipples, stomach, bellybutton, his happy trail. Fuck. Jihoon is screaming inside his mind, but he can't let any sounds out. He is getting hard too, he hates himself for it. 

Then Soonyoung's mouth finds Jihoon's now half hard cock and he starts licking and sucking, moving his tongue up and down, following the vein on the underside of the cock. He is mouthing on parts of it, dipping his tongue in the slit, putting the while cock in his mouth and moving up and down. He is making Jihoon moan, it feels good, like really good and Jihoon feels like he could come already, but still he hates himself a lot, how can he like this when he is, after all forced to this. He knows he should try to make it stop, and he is disgusted by the fact that it is Soonyoung, but it feels good. Good.

Soon Soonyoung leaves Jihoon's cock, just to put his hand on it and start stroking, while his other hand started to turn Jihoon on his stomach, succeeding it. Then he leaves Jihoon's cock on it own and Jihoon whines. Whines. Because of it. Though soon he is just shocked again, and starting to tense up, because now Soonyoung mouth is on his asshole, licking it and putting his tongue inside there. And it is feeling horrible. It hurts like hell and Jihoon is screaming out, screaming for Soonyoung to stop, now, immediately. It feels terrible, and Jihoon hates himself even more. How can someone hurt other one, one he claims to love, that much. Jihoon is crying, tears are streaming out his eyes and down his face and now Soonyoung is putting a finger there next to his tongue. That makes Jihoon scream particularly loud. It hurts so bad. So bad Jihoon almost wants to die right now, so he wouldn't feel this. It's terrible.

Now Soonyoung is pulling them both out, coating his fingers with lube and sticking two of them back. Jihoon screams again. It hurts, he is feeling nothing but pain until Soonyoung's other hand is on Jihoon's cock stroking it slowly, teasingly, and yeah, that helps the pain a little. It doesn't hurt really that much, now he can feel the good in it. But what the fuck is he thinking, he is being raped and he thinks it's 'good' what the actual fuck is happening in his brain.

Then Soonyoung strokes some point inside him, oh god how good it feels, it sends sparks all over his body, and he hasn't even noticed that there's already three fingers inside him, not until Soonyoung pulls them out, coating himself in lube. Fuck. He is going to enter. Fuckfuckfuck. And oh my god, now he is pushing in. Holy Jisoos, Jihoon is sure he won't survive this alive. It feels like someone is making him split in half, it fucking hurts. Jihoon is screaming his lungs out, but oh, there's that spot again and one of those screams turns into a moan. Wow it really is starting to feel okay, and Jihoon is pretty sure he will cum if Soonyoung touches his cock. 

Soonyoung himself is feeling amazing. He is sure that now Jihoon loves him and they can return to the dorms and Jihoon will stay his. Yeah, that's going to work. Oh god how amazing Jihoon feels around him. Tensing and un-tensing his muscles, moaning, his cock leaking on the pillow that is placed under his hips. How beautiful Jihoon is in a position like this, how his back bends every time Soonyoung hits his prostate, how his hands are clenching the fabric under them. How beautiful he just is. That sharp jawline, cute hair, his mouth opened wide to accommodate those moans, and Soonyoungs hand that is now pushing inside it, neither knows why, it is just happening.

Then Jihoon cums. And after he is getting down from his high he realises he just came while a person was raping him. Raping. And he came? That's when he starts crying again, and that sight makes Soonyoung cum inside him, those beautiful tears, hotness of Jihoon's moans when he came, they together made Soonyoung cum. 

Now He was climbing of Jihoon, clearly ready to shower. "You can shower after I'm out, you have ten minutes to get ready for it. Then we're going back, and you'll stay mine. Forever. I love you and you love me. Clear?" Soonyoung explains, his voice stern and strong, making Jihoon so afraid once again, and then he is out. Jihoon is in the room alone, now sobbing, realising what just happened and hating himself so much for it. His virginity was taken by a man who he himself is afraid of, who raped him. How is he going to be able to love on after this. Oh my god.

But Soonyoung said they're going back?  After they've showered? That's completely fine with Jihoon, who is hurting so badly, that he is wondering if he can even stand up, and that's when the door bursts open, letting in a very worried looking Seokmin. Jihoon bursts crying again, because he feels so much easier now that he sees Seokmin there in front of his eyes, but he feels very ashamed of the state he is in, so he tries to cover up, just then remembering he is still handcuffed to the bed. "Please, don't look" he whispers teary to Seokmin, who can't do that, because he sees an used Jihoon in front of him, and he feels so bad for that, how could he let something like that happen to his sweet Jihoon? It's terrifying.

That is the moment when Soonyoung decides to get out of the shower, saying "now I'm going to let you free, be a kind boy for me and you'll be rewarded" not noticing the angry looking Seokmin standing at the doorway. "You fucker!" Seokmin shouts, jumping on top of Soonyoung, starting to hit him again and again, beating him for what he made Jihoon suffer "how could you do something like that to him?" He asks Soonyoung, who, coughing blood, answers "I made him love me"

"I made him love me" was the last thing he said before blacking out. Jihoon was a bit afraid he was dead, but mostly he was happy that Seokmin saved him, it made him feel good. "Can you look for the key" Jihoon whispered, his voice so used and broken because of all the screaming he had done just a while back. When he was raped. And then he was crying all again, he really was raped by Soonyoung, he couldn't believe it. How could that sweet man do something like that to another being?

Seokmin got up and started searching for the key, quickly finding it from the bedside table, using it to open the cuffs from Jihoon's hands and then helping Jihoon dress up. "We should go to the police, report the rape, get that rapist behind the bars" he said to Jihoon, and Jihoon looked back at him bewildered "shouldn't we go to hospital first?" He asked, sounding unbelievably mad, "how can you even think of going somewhere else that the hospital, there is no hurry with him, he ain't going anywhere from here" he continued, going to have a look at Soonyoungs unconscious body. Then they left, leaving Soonyoung.laying on the floor.

"I'm going to the police"Seokmin said when they were out the building "and you're coming with me" "how about the fucking hospital" Jihoon said, bewildered. "It can wait, you aren't even hurt, you can walk just fine and surely you've been fucked before, you are such a boyslut, letting Soonyoung fuck you when we were supposed to be together" Seokmin spat at Jihoon, who now was ready to kill anyone who got near him. "You better be fucking kidding me, you know" Jihoon said, running painfully away from Seokmin, towards their dorm building which he knew was just a block away.

When he was back at the dorm, he whispered to Seungcheol where Soonyoung was, and to get him back home, and went to his bedroom, ready to go to bed, to think what the fuck had just happened and why the fuck it had happened. He was so mad at himself, how could he let something like that happen to himself, how would he be able to look at himself anymore after this, how could he feel so dirty. He just wanted to scrub his skin in the shower for the next three million years, to never come out of there, but he was unable to even go in there, because he couldn't undress and see marks he had on his akin, the dried cum on his stomach and in between his thighs, where it had flowed when he was laying on the bed in the room. He really hayed himself right now, bur he knew he had to shower, so he went to the bathroom covering the mirror with a towel and then undressing, being careful to not to look at himself while doing it. Then he opened the shower, stepping in there ready to shower the cum off of his skin. And that's what he did, he scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was red and angry from it. And still he didn't feel clean. Carefully he put his fingers to his hole, hissing from pain, and when pulling them up, being careful to not to put them under water, he saw blood.

Oh fuck, this really didn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I've just written almost three thousand words of a oneshot for you... I'm a bit shocked out how this turned out, because when I planned this, this was just a small thing where Soonyoung was pining after Jihoon and Jihoon didn't want him back, but clearly something happened, because now we have a mad Soonyoung raping Jihoon...
> 
> I absolutely think those things happening in there are terrifying and shouldn't happen to anyone ever!
> 
> (And also, I asked for one of my friends help when I was starting this (and it was still meant to be that cute little thing) and I really, really want to thank her! Thank you so much, I love you!)
> 
> And thank you for reading this, hopefully you liked it (or really, hopefully you didn't) and I hope you would prompt me for new fics!
> 
> With Love, Taru          


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEHYUNG! [2nd pov]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! now go and imagine anyone you want there tois be with Tae! It can be any ship ever!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to see the worlds weirdest birthdayrant go and have a look @/youfillmyoppakinksenpai on instagram (link in my profile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to write this short birthdaydrabble for Tae now… hope you'll like it!

You were sitting on the couch waiting for your beloved boyfriend to return from work, he has been there for long today, but you know he will return soon, after all it's his birthday today and he knows you have a surprise ready for him. It isn't even that long after you've sat down when he opens the door.

 

“Tae oppa, Happy Birthday!” You shout smiling your biggest and prettiest smile to him, making him show you his beautiful box smile back. “thank you sweetie!” he whispers against your lips just before capturing them into a sweet kiss. The kiss stays innocent, partly because you've never went a lot farther, partly because you have your celebration dinner ready at the table.

 

While leading him towards the table you decide to kiss him again, just a soft peck on his lips, to remind him that you are there for him for the eternity. When you arrive you see the excitement grow on his face when he sees his favorite foods on the table. “sweetie, you didn't need to…” he says tears gathering in the corners of his eyes “oh, but I wanted to, just for you" you answer to him, knowing that sappy line will let his tears fall. That's exactly what happens.

 

Your sweet Taehyung is sobbing, saying how happy he is again and again, hugging you so tight you are worried that you can't breathe and will die bwcause of lack of oxygen soon. Then he kisses tou, more needy than ever, his tongue licking sweetly in your mouth making you gasp in surprise, which in turn makes him realise what he is doing and back away from you.

 

“I'm so sorry, I, I didn't mean to, it was just, I'm so happy, and you did this all for me, and I'm so sor--" he sobs, his back and hamds against a wall on the other side of the kitchen, “shush, now” you interrupt him. “it is nothing, you don't need to be sorry, I liked it and you liked it, but now we'll eat before I starve!” You tell him while walking towards him and pulling him to sit on the dining table you have in your kitchen.

 

“This is delicious!” is the next thing said, and that is just when Taehyung has finished eating his food, taers still in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. “this is,the best birthday I've ever had!” “Oh, don't say that before you get dessert and your presents, honey!” You tease him a bit about being so excited for this.

 

“Oh!” his eyes are sparkling like ones of a child when he hears the word dessert. You are so sure he knows you've baked his favorite cake and he's ready for it. “I didn't have that much miney on presents this year, but I thought that I'd look for something that'd make you happy instead of something expensive" you tell him when the doorbell rings. You fastly place the cake on top of one of the coumters and run to the door to let the rest of the ex-bangtan members in. “be quiet, you need to surprise him" you whisper to them when they noisily get rid of their winterjackets and shoes.

 

“im going to light up the candles, then start singing!” you continue while walking back to the kitchen with matches in your hand. You light up the candles and take the cake to your hands and then the bangtan runs in and starts singing “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taehying, happy birthday to you!” and then cheering when he blows the candles, now again sobbing.

 

“I was right, this is the best birthday ever!” he says again later that night when you are laying in your shared bed holding each others hands and staring each other. “Best. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TAEHYUNG! I wrote this on the spot so it may have a lot of mistakes and I'll try to read this through later, but right now here's this for you… my first try of second pov… and even first try at non-Taegi including Tae…. Weird huh?
> 
>  
> 
> With Love, Taru


	8. Taegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE THAT THIS IS PART ONE OF MY MPREG TWOSHOT!
> 
> Yoongi-eomma and Taehyung-appa
> 
> With fucking million kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m’sorry this took so long, but I've been translating one of my favorite fics to finnish and it's been a JOB….

Yoongi was shocked, how was this even possible. How could he become pregnant and even with such a shitty timing. But like, he? Pregnant? This young? He just knew that this wouldn't end well. 

Firstly, the kid just must be his ex's, because, well, he hadn't been fucked by his sweet Taetae yet. And his ex is not a good guy. He beat and raped Yoongi, he abused him badly, also emotionally and made Yoongi very unstable.

Secondly, just that. He couldn't even think of telling Tae that he was carrying his ex's child inside him, when Tae was so sweet and perfect for him, took good care of him and was the one who helped him out of there.

Oh yes, right. Taehyung was the one to get Yoongi out of there and then to move in with himself, first just as friends, but one night, accidentally, revealing he had feelings for the smaller boy, and telling that was the reason he was so eager to help back then. And so, they were now dating, had been just for bit over a week and luckily were taking it slow. They had kissed just once before, and even that was accident, Yoongi laying on bed facing a sleeping Taehyung and Taehyung turning and being a bit closer than what he was supposed to be and then their lips were touching.

But even more, how could Yoongi tell his ex about this. He just couldn't, but also Taehyung must get to know, because, well, they're living together Taehyung would notice soon.

And how Yoongi got to know? He was at a routine check after being released from hospital a month prior, and complaining about being sick a lot during the mornings, so the doctors just thought to check and then confirmed to Yoongi that, yes, he was now ten weeks into his pregnancy. And now Yoongi was sitting in the front steps of the hospital, waiting for Taehyung to come pick him, like he had promised at the morning. 

Soon Tae arrived, finding Yoongi sobbing there at the steps and running to close him into a hug. "Are you alright?" Was whispered into Yoongi's ear making Yoongi nod carefully, still crying so hard. "Shall we go home now, sweetie?" Tae then asked, Yoongi nodding with more passion and letting Taehyung pick him up and carry to their car. 

"Can you speak for me, sweetie?" Tae asked after he had helped Yoongi with his seatbelt and then walked over the car to sit on his own seat as the driver. "Y-y-yeah" Yoongi whispered, his voice hoarse from crying for so long. "Can you tell me why you are crying?" Taehyung then asked, fully understanding that there was a possibility Yoongi wouldn't want to speak. "There's a baby" Yoongi whispered fastly, to not to sound so broken and failing it miserably. "Inside me" he then continued, still sobbing and now hiding his face from Taehyung. 

When Taehyung reached to hug his precious Yoongi, Yoongi flinched away from him whispering "please don't hurt me, please!" "Oh sweetie, I will never hurt you, not at all, you're way too important for me to let you be hurt, especially by me" Tae tried to comfort him, and not failing it, at least after the next sentence "We will be the best appas this world has ever seen!" Which made Yoongi laugh, while still crying, but now a tad more of happy tears.

Tae was fine with it! That was all Yoongi needed for now, Tae would help him and be there for him in the future too, he didn't hate Yoongi for it. "It's his" he still whispers, no matter that he is sure Taehyung already knows that, and so he does. "Yeah, sweetie no, the baby's not his, it's yours and mine if you want so..." He says, a bit scared that Yoongi might say no, just because it isn't really his and not being your kids biological father was frowned upon a LOT.

“yeah, you will be the best appa for this kid” Yoongi says trying not to sob. How sappy can Tae be when he wants to… 

[Weirdest of weird time skips]

Yoongi felt a strong pain in his stomach, what was the baby doing, he was just seven months into his pregnancy and this pain was terrifying. Where is Tae now when he is needed. How can Yoongi do anything when he barely sees from this pain. “Tae!” Yoongi yells as loud as he can, which really isn't much over a whisper right now. He knows Tae isn't home right now, he knows he is alone, but he can't find his phone from where it is supposed to be just next to his head. “TAEE!” he yells, now a bit louder and thank god he hears the door opening.

“sugar?” he hears Tae questioning. “hurts, too much, pain.” is all Yoongi can say before the world blackens in front of his eyes. “Yoongi, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh… this is going to have two parts, as you maybe can guess. The second part is coming around fine and has pretty happy feeling in it right now… all I must say is that this used to be a fifteen parts long fic and I'm making it into a oneshot right here right now…. Hopefully you enjoy this!
> 
> With Love, Taru      


	9. Taegi, Jihope, Seokhoon, Kookiemonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF MY MPREG TWOSHOT
> 
> Yoongi-eomma and Taehyung-appa
> 
> With Jimin (BTS), Jungkook (BTS), Jihoon (SEVENTEEN), Chenle(NCT Dream) and Jisung(NCT Dream) as their kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has happy moments and sad moments, also this ends maybe pretty sadly, but still happily... Enjoy reading~ 
> 
> Also I LOVE TAEGI MPREG

**Oh shee, we havin a female Jimin heree~~**

 

 

A beautiful babygirl. It is the first thing Yoongi sees when he wakes up. Soon he realizes that Taehyung is holding her in his arms, there just next to Yoongi’s bed… and wait a moment, where were they, and why is Tae holding a baby? “Tae” Yoongi whispers, his throat sore, voice just a whisper. Taes head immediately turns toward Yoongi, tears gathering in his eyes, mouth opening wide to shout: “NURSE!! He is awake!!” which makes Yoongi again think. Nurse? Where was he? “Where... ” he asks, knowing Taehyung will catch what he means. “You blacked out at home, i called an ambulance which took you here. The girl wanted to come out, and here she is! Our beautiful daughter, she looks exactly like you! See! Isn’t she cute little thing?”

 

Their daughter? They had a kid now! This realisation made Yoongi cry in happiness while the nurse came in to check his stage. Apparently they could go home in a week.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! JIMINIEE” They shouted as loudly as they could, he and Taehyung. She was now ten, time had gone so fast and everything had luckily been just fine. Only thing that wasn’t that fine was then years back when Yoongi’s ex got to know of the girl, but luckily he believed that she was Tae’s and not his. He had beat up Yoongi pretty hard then, but after few weeks in hospital, everything was getting back to normal. 

 

Their girl was the most beautiful person ever, she looked exactly like Yoongi, which they were happy about. “What you got for me, appaa~~” She was now jumping around Tae, who was holding their second kid in his arms, now eight months old boy, and he was crying from the bottom of his heart. “Shhhhhhhhh, little one… LEt’s get your brother to sleep and then have a look, okay?” Tae asked smiling at the girl. “Yoonie, you are dreaming again!” Tae shouted laughing when he noticed his now-husband who was just lounging against the wall, watching the others. “I love you” Yoongi whispered into the air, meant for all of them, but only Tae catching it and sending a kiss to him, Yoongi catching it and placing it on his own lips. “Love you too :)” said the paperslip next to his coffee at the breakfast table.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She was now turning sixteen, and having her boyfriend, Hoseok, over for the night and Yoongi was worried “What if they fuck?” he asked, whispering very quietly in Taehyung's ear, so the others wouldn’t hear - especially the new baby. The ‘wormie in Yoongi-appas tummy’ like little Jungkook had said earlier of his still unborn little sibling, Was their third, and last, child. Taehyung was so happy, but Yoongi didn’t want to give birth again, both of the last ones been terrifying for him, first him blacking out, the second lasting twenty hours. He wanted more kids, yes, but was afraid that he’d die. “Appa! Can we watch a movie?” Jimin asked smiling from her seat on the sofa, pulling Yoongi out from his worries. “Of course sweetie! I’ll go take Yoonie-appa to sleep, he seems sleepy...” Taehyung says kissing Yoongi on the lips sweetly and taking him into his arms to carry him to bedroom. “Eww, could you please not, Hobie will be here soon, he doesn’t need to see you all gross!” Jimin giggled, standing up to open up the television and pick a movie.

 

“Everything will be fine darling, don’t worry so much” Taehyung said, speaking about the fucking, after all he couldn’t read Yoongi’s thoughts. “What if it is hard again?” Yoongi then asks, holding his hands on his stomach. “It won’t be, i promise” Everything will be fine darling, there’s nothing to worry about… except maybe the fact that Jungkook hit one auntie in the daycare...” Tae said, quickly covering his mouth after realising what he just said. “EXCUSE ME WHAT?!?!?!?!?” Yoongi shouted, been totally unaware of this fact. “Why did he do so?” HE said, a bit quieter. “Said auntie had just been telling how nasty it is when two boys kiss, because Kookie had kissed Namjoon and Kookie got mad, because how can loving someone be nasty. I thought it was just cute so i didn’t say..” Tae told, smiling clearly a bit embarrassed. “Oh… But still, did you tell him that hitting is wrong? He can’t go hitting people. ANd what do you mean the auntie at the daycare is homophobic? We need to get him to another daycare? Should i go talk to their boss? How can they have homophobic workers! I’m so mad that i wa---” Tae shut him up with a kiss, a kiss that soon got more heated, a lot more heated. They were already half naked when JImin walked in. “Shitshitshitshit, i didn’t need to see that” she said turning around. Yoongi was blushing and getting clothed again, where TAehyung just zipped his pants and asked “Did you have something, sweetie?” “Oh, Yeah! I came to say that Hobie will be here with his dad in few minutes!” Jimin shouted excitedly, turning around luckily seeing now one fully clothed man and one half clothed Tae, but that was just normal. 

 

“Will you put a shirt on for Hobi?” Yoongi when Tae was about to leave downstairs. “Oh… Yeah. I’ll just first go and get something hot for you to drink so you can get to sleep, you really look sleepy.” Taehyung then answered, walking back to Yoongi to kiss his temple before walking downstairs. When he was down he first went into Jungkook’s room, to check how was their little boy doing on his nap. And there he was sound asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Week after that she came home crying. Yoongi was there alone, just gotten of work and getting ready to take nap before the others got home, he was so tired because of his pregnancy, the baby was kicking so much it almost hurt, and made Yoongi so tired. But then Jimin ran in, bawling her eyes out, looking so miserable that Yoongi couldn’t do anything else but to run hug his precious little girl. “HE hates you, he broke up with me because of you” Why are you so weird, I HATE YOU!” She screamed running to her room, leaving Yoongi to sob in the livingroom. He couldn’t think and that’s probably why he just noticed calling Tae when the other answered. “HEy, darling? Is everything fine? I was just in a meeting? Are you okay? No, you´re not okay. Why are you crying? I’m coming home. Will i pick Kookie already? Wait a minute, no i won’t. I’m coming darling, just wait” Taehyung was rambling, clearly already walking out of the building, ready for his usual run home, tho now he didn’t change into his normal running wear. “I’m going to stay here, speak if you feel like and remember breathing, you need to breathe, sweetie, hear me breathing, breathe with me!” Yoongi hadn’t had a panic attack in years, but now, for sure, he was having one. He couldn’t breathe, everything in his ears was “I hate you, i hate you, i hate you, i hate you” and Taehyung's voice telling him to calm down. 

 

It was maybe ten minutes before Taehyung was home and during that time Yoongi had gotten a full-on panic attack and was screaming in their living room, unable to breathe well, Jimin was there standing in the corner of the room, looking really scared, unable to even moving, just watching Yoongi, shedding silent tears. Taehyung ran straight to his husband, making sure that Yoongi saw him before hugging him, still staying in front of him, saying “Breathe with me” and starting to breathe calmly, steadily, starting to cry himself. After they finally got over the attack, Yoongi basically blacked out, so exhausted from everything that had happened, falling forward into Taes waiting arms. He still remembered the old attacks and what happened afterwards and was ready.

 

Later, when Yoongi woke up, he had a terrifying headache from all the crying and screaming. He started to look around him, knowing Tae should be somewhere near, like he had always been. “Hi sweetie, you’re fine now, Minnie went to pick Kookie from daycare and left us here. We can just lay down this evening, she promised to take care of Kookie and Namjoon, who is coming over. I got you painkillers and water, they’re behind you, i can pick them for you.” TAehyung said in a low soothing tone, making Yoongi shake his head and just cuddle closer him on the bed they were laying on. “She said she hates us.” Yoongi whispered, kind of embarrassed of the reason of his attack. “It brought memories. And she can’t hate you, you’re so perfect.” He continued. “Shhhh, baby, she doesn’t hate either of us, not me and especially not you! You are the sweetest person, the best thing in my life, my biggest love ever. You shouldn’t think lowly of yourself, you know that you’re worth so much.” Was TAe’s sweet answer in his ear, followed by sweet kisses, on his forehead, both eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin and finally lips. “I love you darling” was the last thing Yoongi heard before falling back asleep

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She was already eighteen, back together with Hoseok for over a year. Kookie was already eight and a proud schoolboy. Jihoon, their second son, was now almost two and so cute, that Yoongi was most of the time just staring at him. They had thought Jimin looked a lot like Yoongi, but Jihoon was even more Yoongi-like. Chenle and Jisung, their twins, now five months old, were everything Taehyung was able to think. Taehyung was still working in the same office and Yoongi was still a teacher. Their lives were peachy and everything was fine. It took Jimin so long to finally be able to apologise Yoongi from what she had said, telling that she was just so mad at Hoseok, she didn’t think what she said. She also told that she was so afraid, when she heard Yoongi start screaming then, she didn’t know what to do, and was so afraid something bad would happen to him. That was the time Yoongi told her everything from his past, from her past too. She was shocked and hugged Yoongi so tight for a long time. She started whispering sweet ‘I love you’s to both her parents in every little moment possible after that.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yoongi was at work when he got a call from Taehyung. He had a group of second grades in the class and couldn’t really answer, but he decided that since all of them were writing the thing written on the board, he could go to the back of the class and answer his phone, just watching the kids work. “Hi, i have a lesson now.” Was what Yoongi said to TAe, because well, he needed to inform Tae of that “Oh, I’m sorry sweetie. But i just was told that i need to go to Seoul for work… or really move to seoul for work?” TAehyung said, sounding like he was crying. “I may need to leave you. And i can’t. But I can’t afford to loose my job” HE continued, now clearly sobbing there. “What if we all move to Seoul?” was Yoongi’s response. “You would move to Seoul for me?” TAe asks. “Oh, and i got off now, i’m going home to Minnie and the kids...” “Yeah, i would! I could stay home with kids and Minnie could continue her school! It would be just good for us! Think about Kookie, he could see his Joonie again too!!” Namjoon’s family had moved to Seoul just months prior and Jungkook had been devastated. “And Hobie has been speaking about some school in Seoul too, so Minnie would have him there!” Tae was now sounding a lot happier about this. “I’m gonna go continue my lesson, talk to you home this evening, i’ll pick Guk and Hoonie on my way out!” Yoongi said laughing at his husband’s mood changes. 

 

HE walked back to the front of the class and got many questions about who he was talking to, and of course he answered truthfully that he was talking to his sweet husband. Some of the kids were clearly disgusted and some said they didn’t know he was married and asked about kids. The rest of the lesson was spent talking about yoongi’s family.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Was that everything, sweetie?” Was Taehyung’s question when Yoongi came out of the elevator holding a huge teddy bear, almost as tall as their Minnie. “Yeah, there’s only your phone anymore, my love” Yoongi answered, cringing at his own sappiness. “Oh. OH… I’ll run to get it sweetie, can you help Kookie to his new room to unpack his stuff, I already carried almost everything there!” Taehyung shouts already halfway down the stairs in their new loft.

 

Or lofts. They needed a whole floor for their ‘little’ family to fit; room for Minnie, room for Kookie, room for Hoonie and a room for the twins, then bedroom for Tae and Yoongi, Tae’s study, and an extra room, for if the twins wanted their own rooms in few years. They planned on staying here forever. Three of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms too, plus they had two extra toilets. The loft was one from their dreams. The yhad also discussed a bit with Hoseok’s parents and Hoseok would move in with them if he got the place to study in Seoul, which of course was a happy moment for Jimin, who knew she would get to live with her Hobie then!

 

“Here i am!” Taehyung shouted when back in the loft. He walked in seeing Yoongi laying on the sofa, clearly exhausted from the move. “Are you fine sweetie?” Tae decided to make sure. “Yeah, just that, our bed hasn’t arrived and i’m so sleepy...” Yoongi said yawning widely. “Oh, sweetie, go sleep in Hoonies new bed, you’ll probably fit in it. And Hoonie sleeps still in his old one.” Tae went to Yoongi, just to pull him up to his arms and start carrying him towards Jihoon’s bedroom. “What in the world are you doing?!?!” Yoongi shrieked trying to wiggle off of Tae’s strong arms. “Let me down, now!” He said just after, and, well, Tae put him down, into Jihoon’s new, empty bed, kissing Yoongi’s lips softly, “Sleep for a while, i’m going to unpack Hoonie’s stuff while you guys sleep!” Taehyung said, sounding way too happy considering that he needed to unpack almost the whole house in the next few days. Or well, of course Yoongi would help as much as he could, but the last birth had caused him some back problems and he couldn’t carry anything heavy or bend down that much. He would probably help with clothes tho, after all Taehyung had work and he hadn’t.

 

When Yoongi woke up next morning all he could was a note from Taehyung saying that babies were fed and he should no worry, Taehyung was at his workplace already. Yoongi was so happy that he was lucky enough to find a husband like that! He decided to check on his babies; Minnie was in her room on her laptop, clearly videochatting with Hoseok, Kookie was in his room playing with Namjoon, Namjoon scaring Yoongi with his presense, and when asked the intelligent eleven-year-old told that he was meant to go to school with ‘his Guk’ and Tae had picked him up earlier the morning. Jihoon was sleeping in his bed, hugging his favorite teddy bear, Seokmin. The twins were most likely also asleep, because otherwise they would be screaming for attention, the now almost one year old babies were loudest of all of their kids.

 

“It’s already eight, have you eaten breakfast!?” Yoongi shouted into the side of the loft Minnie and Kookie’s rooms were located. The answer was immediate “Yes!” And the boys came out of the room, ready to leave for school. Life was peachy.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jimin is turning twenty and Yoongi starts feeling old. He has been a dad for his kids for many years and now the oldest of them is wanting to move out, to live together with her boyfriend. Yoongi is so moved, his beautiful daughter is already twenty, which means that Yoongi himself is nearing his thirtyninth birthday in the beginning of next year. Time for age crisis. Their youngest kids, their sweet twins, Jisung and Chenle are already soon three and will probably stay the last childs they’ll ever have. Tae is soon thirtyseven and he is having his age crisis already, because of Minnies birthday. Jungkook is ten, and has already claimed to be in love with Namjoon, which made both Taehyung and Yoongi laugh for so long, just way too cute! Jihoon is now four and still carries Seokmin everywhere, making Taehyung laugh at his attempts to feed Seokmin and dress Seokmin.

 

“Taehyung?” Yoongi begins. It’s just the two of them home, Jimin had promised to pick her little sibling and go to park with Hoseok and them after school, so appas could have their kissy-kissy-time for now. “Yes sweetheart?” Taehyung asks turning towards Yoongi on their shared bed. “How long has it been since we last…?” Yoong iquestions thinking that Tae will get the hint. “Almost a year probably, there hasn’t been any alone time in so long… you don’t know how horny i get when you are in just your briefs nowadays!” Tae laughs, making Yoongi join him… “Yeah… i got hard one day when Minnie said that you and me should have some alone time and started thinking about it!” Was his laughter filled response. “Oh god, say that she didn’t see!” There’s tears of laughter in Taehyungs eyes… “But i don’t want to lie?”

 

That slowly turned into laughter-filled kissing, TAe getting on top of Yoongi, both of them getting hard just from little kissing. “So long...” was a whisper, neither of them didn’t know which one of them said it, but it was what both of them thought. “Let me suck you sweetie” TAe soon said, making Yoongi moan at the thought. “YEs! Yesyesyes!” He moans out whilr Taehyung is getting lower on his body, licking lines from his jawline to his hard nipples, stopping to suck on the left one while playing with the right, and too soon changing to do it the other way around. From his nipples Taehyung trails to his bellybutton, dipping his tongue in there, swirling it around it and then mouthing at Yoongi’s happy trail. Getting lower till his mouth is on Yoongis briefs, mouthing on them, his swelling cock through them. Taehyung is fast to get them off, being eager to taste Yoongi’s cock after so long. He licks the head eagerly, making both of them moan loudly. It doesn’t take long till TAehyung’s nose is touching Yoongi’s happy trail, his gag reflex long gone, because of everything they did after Yoongi got comfortable enough with sex. TAehyung is bobbing up and down on Yoongi’s shaft, getting Yoongi so close embarrassingly fast. “I’m going to---” was all he got out before his vision got white from the pleasure, his semen flowing down Taehyung’s throat. “You taste so much better than i remembered” was first things Taehyung, his face is redder than a tomato, and Yoongi is wondering why.. “Your turn?” he says, kind of asking it really. “There’s no need for it...” IS Tae’s weird response. “But that’s unfair” “Oh, no it isn’t, you see...” TAe hides his face in his hands mumbling something “Can you repeat, i didn’t hear you love?” “Ah, I, I came when you did” Ah that explains Taehyung’s read face, he was embarrassed of that. “Oh love, it really has been some time. Don’t be embarrassed, I probably would’ve come just from seeing your--” 

 

“WE’RE HOME!!!!” Jimin shouted, knocking on their door just before opening it. “Not againnnn” she groaned when she stepped in, immediately turning her back to her parents. Yoongi fastly pulled on Tae’s sweatpants that were hanging from the bedpost, probably forgotten there some days ago. Tae was frozen, he was so embarrassed. When Jimin turned around the first thing she noticed was the fact that, thank god, Yoongi was now dressed and sitting on the bed, but Taehyung was still in only suspiciously wet boxers covering his face with his hands. “Could you go out for a while, order food for everyone sweetie, please?” Yoong iasked in a shushed tone while rising up and walking to Taehyung. “She saw me after i came in my fucking pants” TAehyung laughed hysterically, “She probably is traumatized” he finished. “So embarrassing” “Shhhh, Tae darling, it is fine. SHe isn’t traumatized, she’s teen and has a boyfriend! Also I love you” Yoongi was feeling so sappy after saying that. “LEt’s go to sleep sweetie, I’ll take the twins to be here with us.” he continued, helping TAe to rise on his feet and get up on the bed. “Sleep love”

 

And then walked out of the room, going to feed the twins and then bringing them to sleep in his and Tae’s bed. Watching how the twins got on both sides of Tae, cuddling into him and soon falling asleep himself.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yoongi was crying, his oldest friend, the only one left from his childhood, had died in a car crash. Also, he got to know this months after Seokjin’s funeral, because everyone had forgotten him. “We need to go and visit his grave” was first thing he said to Taehyung, who was hugging him from behind, trying to help him up. “Let’s get Minnie and Hobi with us and go next weekend” he was talking alone, Yoongi just couldn’t answer. “H-h-he was just fortyfive!” Was the first thing Yoongi said. The man had been just few months older than Yoongi and for that reason, it was terrifying Yoongi so much. “Let’s leave this friday, stay the weekend at a motel and drive back on sunday, Minnie and Hobi both have free from work, so it should be fine” TAehyung says, being unable to comfort Yoongi right now. 

 

Jungkook is already sixteen, and upon hearing this comes to quietly ask if his boyfriend, Namjoon, the same boy who has been there for him since birth, can come with them. “Yeah why not” is TAehyung’s answer to that. “As long as you tell Jihoon and twins that they can’t bring friends! And call Minnie and tell about this, thank you little bunny!” 

 

Yoongi is still sitting on the floor crying. Why did this happen now. Seokjin was a single parent for twins the same age as Kookie and Yoongi was so sad because of them too. Eunbi and Risae were such kind kids and now they are dead too! It was terrible! 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They’re in the car, Taehyung on the driver's seat, Yoongi next to him. Chenle and Jisung , already eight years old, sit on the seat facing backwards talking about school. Facing them on the one side is Jungkook and Namjoon and on the other Jihoon with the bear, Seokmin. On the last seat, there behind the ones facing front were one more row, and occupying it were Jimin and Hoseok. There were empty seats, like always, but the car ride is a lot less organised than their previous visits back to Daegu, usually to visit Jin, like now, but in a bit different way. “Kids, let’s stop for food and toilet in twenty minutes, okay?” Yoongi asks, his voice so teary, that the oldest kids almost start crying themselves “Okay!” is still heard from everyone’s mouths.

 

The gravestone is beautiful, or so Yoongi thinks, sitting on his knees in front of Seokjin’s name. “Kids, come say good bye to uncle Jin and girls, they would want it.” Yoongi says waving his hand behind him, making the twins to get closer, saying “Good bye Jin. Good bye Eunbi and Risae” together, with the perfect match they have always had. Next there is Jungkook and NAmjoon, Jungkook saying “Hi uncle Jin, here’s my boyfriend, you may remember him. We-we were just coming to you to tell about this. I knew you would’ve been so happy for us! Hi Eunb and Rise, I love you girls, you were the best company when we had time to see! I will miss you so much, but i hope you are happy there! Remember to send me the birthday kisses and i’ll remember yours. Love you” and then he fell forward, sobbing almost as hard as Yoongi. Namjoon was standing behind him, hugging him the moment, before helping him up, and farther away from the grave. Next up was Jihoon. “Hi uncle, i still have your bear!” He said, showing Seokmin to Jin’s grave. “And hi girls, i will miss your hugs so much! Bye bye!” before waving and walking backwards. Then it’s Jimin and Hoseok, they say nothing, just both coming to hug Yoongi, who is devastated. “Let’s go” Jimin whispers, helping Yoongi to Taehyung, who is quietly crying there behind. TAehyung helps Yoongi to stay on his feet. “Darling, let’s go to our room. You need to sleep.” Was what Tae whispered in his ears.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s Yoongi’s sixtieth birthday and they were all gathered back home. Jimin and Hoseok with their beautiful little son, named Seokjin, nine years old, with them. Jungkook and Namjoon, with their two-year-old twins, Eunbi and Risae and three-year-old son Taemin. Jihoon, with his boyfriend, Seokmin, who had surprised them all with his name when they started dating two years back. And twins, who still lived home, because it was easier to go to school from there. They both had girlfriends, but neither of them were there in this birthday party. Only one missing was Taehyung, who was in the nearby bakery getting the cake for them.

 

They were happy, the kids were all so happy realising how amazing parents they had. The best in the world. One steady and helpful appa, one weird and childish appa. “Happy birthday, appa" was what Jimin whispered in her father's ear. She was the first child, the child who had been with them the longest and she was so thankful for parents like them. Thanks to them she was able to be this happy today and every day.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning the kids who didn't live home anymore got a call from a sobbing Taehyung, saying that “Yoongi died, because of a heart attack earlier this morning, I'm sorry"

 

World had lost one of the best persons on it that night, or so everyone of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'm sorry this took SO long, but I've been writing this and translating that one fic and writing a sequel to that Soonhoon oneshot... 
> 
> With Love, Taru


	10. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY WRITTEN BEFORE THE TWOSHOT, SO THE NOTES MAY SEEM WEIRD....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, it is just because I kinda lost interest in this little drabble and was.totally unable to finish it... have fun reading! **

It hurt like hell, but that wasn't even the worst, the worst was the fact that he couldn't fucking dance. Why again did he run down the stairs. Why did he fall and twist his ankle. And now he was unable to do anything and he was feeling terrible. It really hurt. Like so much he wanted to cut his leg off right now, but then he would still be unable to dance, which was just fucking torture to him, he loved dancing more than anything, well, almost. He loved his boyfriend even more than dancing, his cute little boyfriend who had the cutest pink hair and sweetest smile ever. His Jihoon.

But right now he wasn't even listening to Jihoon who tried to get him to sit down, because he was pacing around, and well, maybe that was why his ankle hurt so much, that could be it really. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't laying anymore until he started to think about Jihoon.

"Hey, sit back now, the more you are off your feet now the faster you can dance again!" Jihoon tried to make sense to him, but no, Soonyoung was totally unable to listen. He just wanted to dance. Right now preferably. Soonyoung just wanted to have his leg heal right now and be able to dance like nothing has happened, and oh, maybe he really should sit to make it heal faster. "Oh" he even said aloud after sitting down on his bed, the pain was still intense but a lot less than it was just moments ago. "Good, now if you need something tell me and I'll help you" Jihoon whispered sitting down next to Soonyoung "yeah" Soonyoung answered, kissing Jihoon's lips gently and enjoying the little kisses they loved to share. You could even call them pecks most of the time, just small innocent lips touching lips thing. And that's what they were doing right now too, peck after pack after peck, on the lips, noses, eyelids, cheeks, chins and foreheads got their share of those pecks. "You are so cute when blushing" Soonyoung said to a very blushy Jihoon who tried to hide it with laying and turning his back to the other. "Hey, don't be embarrassed it's really cute. You're really cute" Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon laying down too, putting his arms around his smaller boyfriend and backhugging the shit out of him. "Shut it" Jihoon said despite there being no bite in his words.

Now they were just laying there, Soonyoung backhugging Jihoon, and Jihoon holding his hands on top of Soonyoung's. "You know it hurts a lot less like this, when I have you here" Soonyoung whispered sleepily "Or maybe it is because you are not standing right now" Jihoon in a way scolded Soonyoung. "But I want to go to dance" he whined back, which made Jihoon laugh "You can soon, just wait till you're healed and then it's fine, if you dance now your ankle might not heal at all" he said after he got his laughter under control. "But what can I do while waiting, it's booooooringggggg" Soonyoung pouted, which Jihoon knew just because Soonyoung's mouth touched his neck right now when they were laying like this "You can cuddle me" Jihoon deadpanned turning around and hugging the older man tightly into himself "I love you so much" he said quietly into Soonyoung's chest. "I love you too" Soonyoung replied into Jihoon's hair, pulling the younger one even closer to himself to hide the fact that he was crying.

How in the name of Jisoos he got so amazing boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hopefully you enjoyed, and I hipe I have a bit more of interest while writing the next thing, which is that Taegi mpreg...  
> With Love, Taru **

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you've liked reading this!  
> I really have liked writing these and i hope that you ould give me more ideas of drabbles and, oneshots!  
> And also if you want to chat you can come chatting with me in instagram: @tottavaitarua and @sokeritee  
> or in kakao where my id is tottavaitarua  
> I love you!  
> ~ Taru


End file.
